eesmsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
EESM Hunger Games
http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/reaping.php Joakim takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia. Luca grabs a sword. Lera shoots an arrow into Shannon's head. Brenna gathers as much food as she can. Clara runs into the cornucopia and hides. Johanna stays at the cornucopia for resources. Alina gathers as much food as she can. Alfred and Ileana run from the cornucopia together. Engel finds a bag full of explosives. Sorin kills Rasskazov with his own weapon. Cristi finds a shield inside of the cornucopia. Apol finds a bag full of explosives. Kadnikov finds a bag full of explosives. Svyat snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag. Eca stays at the cornucopia for resources. Emelia convinces Aaron to not kill her, only to kill him instead. Chiara and Kateryna fight for a bag. Chiara gives up and retreats. Lucia sets an explosive off, killing Celaena. Alfred receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Chiara discovers a cave. Emelia diverts Eca's attention and runs away. Alina begs for Kateryna to kill her. She refuses, keeping Alina alive. Engel searches for firewood. Lera and Cristi work together for the day. Brenna travels to higher ground. Luca remains in his hiding spot. Lucia remains in her hiding spot. Svyat unknowingly eats toxic berries. Clara tends to Ileana's wounds. Sorin discovers a river. Johanna accidently steps on a landmine. Joakim constructs a shack. Apol and Kadnikov split up to search for resources. Alina cooks her food before putting her fire out. Luca quietly hums. Kateryna looks at the night sky. Brenna poisons Ileana's drink, but mistakes it for her own and dies. Engel tries to treat his infection. Joakim falls into a frozen lake and drowns. Apol stays awake all night. Lucia is awoken by nightmares. Clara's trap kills Eca. Emelia and Lera talk about the tributes still alive. Kadnikov destroys Cristi's supplies while he is asleep. Alfred cries himself to sleep. Sorin and Chiara hold hands. Luca receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Kateryna is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Alina scares Ileana off. Chiara receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Cristi tends to Alfred's wounds. Sorin discovers a river. Kadnikov hunts for other tributes. Lera chases Lucia. Emelia runs away from Apol. Engel thinks about home. Clara thinks about home. Lera, Kadnikov, and Cristi cheerfully sing songs together. Ileana kills Engel as he tries to escape. Kateryna attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Chiara and Emelia sleep in shifts. Clara begs for Luca to kill her. He refuses, keeping Clara alive. Lucia and Alfred hold hands. Alina and Apol run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Sorin is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. Cristi sprains his ankle while running away from Kateryna. Alfred travels to higher ground. Kadnikov, Sorin, Emelia, and Ileana raid Alina's camp while she is hunting. Apol silently snaps Lucia's neck. Clara is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Luca receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Chiara sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Lera accidently steps on a landmine. Emelia begs for Cristi to kill her. He refuses, keeping Emelia alive. Clara destroys Luca's supplies while he is asleep. Alina begs for Sorin to kill her. He refuses, keeping Alina alive. Kateryna tends to Apol's wounds. Chiara thinks about home. Kadnikov and Ileana run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Alfred thinks about home. Kadnikov injures himself. Alina steals from Ileana while she isn't looking. Sorin, Luca, Chiara, and Clara raid Cristi's camp while he is hunting. Kateryna diverts Alfred's attention and runs away. Apol receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Emelia is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Ileana is awoken by nightmares. Sorin and Kateryna huddle for warmth. Alina sets up camp for the night. Kadnikov is awoken by nightmares. Chiara receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Cristi destroys Clara's supplies while she is asleep. Alfred, Apol, and Luca turn on Emelia, killing her. Clara stalks Cristi. Chiara tries to sleep through the entire day. Kadnikov defeats Alfred in a fight, but spares his life. Ileana makes a wooden spear. Apol makes a wooden spear. Luca and Alina split up to search for resources. Sorin receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Kateryna hunts for other tributes. Kadnikov sees a fire, but stays hidden. Alfred lets Cristi into his shelter. Luca thinks about home. Chiara cries herself to sleep. Kateryna is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. Apol sees a fire, but stays hidden. Sorin bashes Alina's head in with a mace. Ileana shoots a poisonous blow dart into Clara's neck, slowly killing her. Chiara and Sorin work together for the day. Cristi discovers a cave. Kadnikov and Luca split up to search for resources. Alfred dies trying to escape the arena. Ileana discovers a river. Apol shoots an arrow into Kateryna's head. Luca dies from hypothermia. Sorin and Kadnikov sleep in shifts. Cristi and Chiara run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Apol makes a slingshot. Ileana receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Apol stalks Kadnikov. Cristi severely injures Sorin and leaves him to die. Chiara makes a wooden spear. Ileana accidently steps on a landmine. Kadnikov receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Chiara sees a fire, but stays hidden. Cristi and Apol sleep in shifts. Kadnikov receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Apol picks flowers. Cristi spears Chiara in her abdomen. Kadnikov and Cristi tell stories about themselves to each other. Apol dies of dysentery. Cristi's trap kills Kadnikov. The winner is Cristi!